


Волки Ноймара

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [21]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Blood and Violence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: В семье Ноймаринен хранят тёмные тайны, и не просто так на их гербе - волк. Мужчины рода - это стая, а стая подчиняется вожаку. Что будет, когда волки нарушат приказ?Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на предупреждение под катом в верхних Notes (раскрывается по клику).
Relationships: Ludwig Neumar/Leona Salina
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Волки Ноймара

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Achtung!
>     В этом тексте второстепенный персонаж Ричард Окделл (совершенно каноничный) погибает очень плохой смертью. 

Человек бежал по лесу, спотыкаясь в стремительно сгущавшейся темноте. Лошадь убежала, сумки он тоже потерял, но сейчас не было смысла беспокоиться об этом. Если не справиться с тем, что занимало его сейчас, всё остальное будет уже не важно. Он уже уходил раньше от преследователей, ушёл от проклятых южан, что было нелёгким делом, и теперь пробирался на север, к чужому королю. Если доберётся, многие трудности отпадут, но сперва надо оторваться от этих…

Вой раздался слева, заставив его шарахнуться и ещё прибавить скорость. Они были ближе, чем казалось, а он так надеялся, что удалось оторваться! Ноги устали, мышцы горели огнём, даже у молодого сильного тела есть предел выносливости, а лес всё не кончался. Хоть бы какая деревенька! Хоть трактир… Хоть что-нибудь… Место, где можно укрыться от этих тварей, переждать до утра в безопасности. Как назло, даже подходящих деревьев не попадалось, все ветви слишком высоко. Хотя у него были сомнения, удастся ли спрятаться на дереве от этих…

Волков он повидал, всё-таки вырос на севере, но таких не встречал никогда. Огромные твари, все четверо, лохматые, с горящими жёлтыми глазами. Невольно вспоминались все слышанные в детстве сказки. Раньше он не верил в оборотней, но в ночном лесу всё выглядит иначе, чем дома у камина. Впрочем, дома у него больше нет. Ни дома, ни семьи, ни любви, ни друзей. Он потерял всё, кроме жизни, но пока жив, надо бороться. Умирать в двадцать лет очень не хотелось.

Сбоку мелькнула чёрная тень, заставив его свернуть, но с другой стороны что-то прыгнуло, сшибая его на землю. Он покатился кубарем, попытался встать, получил толчок в грудь и упал навзничь. Руки зашарили по земле в поисках опоры или хотя бы камня для защиты, но на них жёстко наступили когтистые лапы, причиняя боль и обездвиживая его. Он дёрнулся, но ноги тоже прижали. Трое держали его, а четвёртый медленно приблизился и наклонился над ним. Внезапно показавшаяся из-за туч луна уронила бледный луч на морду чудовища, и стало совершенно очевидно, что это не волк, несмотря на сильное с ним сходство.

Человек почувствовал, как тело охватил липкий ужас. Он всегда гордился своей смелостью, но до сих пор ему приходилось иметь дело лишь с людьми. То, что сейчас склонялось над ним, сверля в упор своими жёлтыми глазами, было потусторонним и безжалостным. С таким существом бесполезно говорить, но он всё же попытался:

— Пожалуйста… Прошу вас… — собственный голос звучал жалко. — Что вам нужно? Ведь вы понимаете, что я говорю, правда?

Оборотень склонил голову набок и медленно кивнул.

— Чего вы хотите? — человек ощутил слабую надежду.

Тварь раскрыла пасть и ответила рыком, в котором вполне отчётливо можно было услышать:

— Месть!

— Месть? — надежда испарилась так же быстро, как появилась. — Но что я вам сделал?!

Зверь глянул вверх, на луну, а потом повернулся боком, позволяя серебристому лучу упасть на медальон, болтающийся на его шее. Глаза человека расширились. Он знал эту безделушку, знал, кому она принадлежала раньше, и кому была потом подарена!

— Вы?!! — голос сорвался на крик. — Вы из-за неё?! Но почему?!

— Любил, — рыкнул оборотень.

Человек хотел ещё что-то сказать, но ему не дали такой возможности: острые зубы твари впились в его беззащитный живот, пронзив ужасной болью, и это словно послужило сигналом для остальных, одновременно вгрызшихся в его руки и ноги. Он закричал, пытаясь вырваться, но что он мог один против четверых оборотней?

Ночные обитатели леса в испуге затихли, вслушиваясь в душераздирающие крики пожираемого заживо человека. Оборони будто нарочно не спешили прикончить свою жертву, раздирая мышцы в клочья и обгрызая кости, а тот, что с медальоном, в ярости выгрызал внутренности, но человек всё ещё кричал от нестерпимой боли. Когда зубы оборотня сомкнулись на его лице, он был ещё жив. Недолго.

Когда от жертвы остались лишь кровавые лохмотья, оборотни аккуратно закопали их и покинули место убийства. Их путь лежал в Старую Придду.

— Поверить не могу, что вы наконец-то прониклись подобными идеями, — сообщила Георгия, подозрительно разглядывая сыновей. — В чём подвох?

— М-м-м-м… Ну скажем, мы проиграли спор? — предложил Людвиг. Его братья согласно хмыкнули.

— Что же это за спор, если проигравший должен до такой степени облиться благовониями? — фыркнула Урфрида. — Нельзя было немного подушиться, как делают все кавалеры?

— Ну так мы обычно-то ничем таким не пользуемся, вот и не рассчитали, — примирительно расплылся в улыбке Маркус.

— Придётся мне вас научить, — воодушевилась мать, на что все четверо тут же запротестовали, дескать, каждый день такое — это никакого терпения не хватит.

Леона улыбалась, наблюдая эту сцену и одновременно поддерживая с Гизеллой беседу о покрое марикьярской праздничной одежды. Маленький Генрих возился у неё на руках, теребя свою любимую игрушку — пушистого зайчика. Его старший брат Рудольф предпочёл забраться на колени к дяде Эрвину, где старательно закрутил носом, видимо, тоже пытаясь оценить сбивавшие с ног запахи.

— …и вообще, цветочное больше подходит дамам, а для мужчин существует множество других хороших ароматов. Вот, например, сандаловое масло, или же апельсиновое…

— Матушка, а можно, мы просто съедим эти апельсины? — поинтересовался Альберт. — И запах приятный, и фрукты не пропадут.

— Но смысл же не в этом! — возмутилась Георгия под общий смех своих детей. — Вы должны позволить мне руководить вами в таком важном деле, иначе вы не сможете появиться в люди, благоухая, как парфюмерная лавка! Даже Генрих — и тот в ужасе.

Леона опустила взгляд и отметила, что младший и впрямь смешно наморщил носик, принюхиваясь и даже шевеля при этом маленькими ушками. Умилившись, она погладила его по головке, но отвлечь его оказалось нелегко. Внезапно он повернулся в сторону дальней двери и уставился на неё с интересом. Туда же смотрели его брат и дяди, а вот Людвиг тихонько вздохнул, уставившись в пол. Леона начала подозревать, что в странностях сегодняшнего дня что-то кроется, и весьма вероятно, это что-то не слишком приятное.

Заинтересовавшая мужскую часть семьи дверь открылась, впуская герцога Ноймаринена. В изумлении остановившись, он принюхался, вдруг став удивительно похожим на носившего его имя внука. В следующий миг что-то изменилось.

Герцог наклонил голову, втягивая носом воздух, и воцарившуюся тишину прорезало глухое рычание. Генрих неожиданно ударился в рёв, уронив при этом своего зайчика, а его брат, скатившись с коленей Эрвина, с перепуганным визгом на четвереньках пополз к матери, даже не попытавшись подняться на ноги. Сам Эрвин вскочил из кресла, но что он собирался делать, осталось неизвестным, — отец налетел на него, сшибая на пол, придавливая своим весом, его рык стал угрожающим. Трое оставшихся сыновей герцога опустились на колени и склонили головы.

Дальше Леоне увидеть не удалось, поскольку Георгия дёрнула её за рукав и зашипела что-то вроде «немедленно вон!» Прижимая к себе заходящегося плачем Генриха и ухватив за ручку скулящего Рудольфа, Леона торопливо покинула комнату. Георгия выскочила вслед за ней и захлопнула дверь. Урфрида и Гизелла уже были снаружи и старательно прятали взгляд.

— Всё в порядке, — дрожащим голосом проговорила герцогиня. — Всё хорошо, мои дорогие, сейчас мы пойдём ко мне и выпьем чаю с пирожными. Со вкусными сладкими пирожными! — она слегка повысила голос, пытаясь привлечь внимание, но даже Рудольф не отреагировал. Георгия вздохнула и принялась отдавать приказания прибежавшей прислуге.

Спустя двадцать минут, сидя в мягком кресле и аккуратно засовывая в ротик дрожащему Генриху кусочек ягодного желе, Леона терпеливо ожидала объяснений, но Георгия будто забыла обо всём, помешивая ложечкой в чашке. Гизелла забилась в угол дивана и мрачно грызла ореховую булку, Урфрида нервно терзала песочное пирожное, методично превращая его в кучу крошек, а Рудольф, наотрез отказавшийся сесть по-человечески, устроился на полу у ног матери, прижавшись головой к её ноге и игнорируя поставленную перед ним тарелочку с эклером.

— Георгия, — наконец не выдержала Леона. — Мне кажется, я здесь единственная не понимаю, что происходит. Даже Генриху и то больше понятно. Не будете ли вы столь любезны меня просветить?

— На самом деле ничего особенного не произошло, — рассеянно отозвалась герцогиня.

— Разумеется, просто очередной обычный день в обычной семье ноймарских волков, — кивнула Леона. — Правда, мне казалось, что человеческий стиль поведения здесь предпочтителен.

— В том и проблема, — пробормотала Урфрида.

— Фрида! — одёрнула её мать. — Думай, что говоришь, проблема не в предпочтении, а в том, что…

— В том, что они опять нарушили запрет, — старшая дочь в упор посмотрела на мать. — Думаешь, я не знаю, отчего он так… Я видела… Раньше уже видела…

— А я не видела, — донеслось с дивана, — я не понимаю. Но они сделали что-то плохое, да?

— Да, — с облегчением кивнула герцогиня. — Просто есть правила, которых нужно придерживаться, что-то вроде этикета…

Урфрида громко расхохоталась, так, как никогда не позволяла себе делать при посторонних, и это странным образом сделало её более привлекательной и живой.

— Этикет? Матушка, что за бред!

— Фрида! — возмутилась Георгия. — Следи за языком, благородной даме не подобают подобные выражения.

— А за оборотня благородной даме выходить подобает?

— У меня не было выбора, но я исполняю свой долг, как подобает. И не тебе меня судить, дочь.

— Если бы моим отцом был кто-нибудь другой…

— Фрида!

Повисла тишина. Леона с облегчением проследила, как Рудольф потянулся к эклеру и начал его есть. Похоже, он уже успокоился. Генрих пискнул «Дай!» и попытался ухватить ложку в её руке, так что она торопливо подцепила новый кусочек желе и вернулась к кормлению довольного малыша.

— Что они всё-таки нарушили? — поинтересовалась она.

— Тебе незачем это знать… — начала Георгия, но Урфрида прервала её.

— Матушка, негоже прятаться от правды, пусть даже она не вписывается в ваши представления об этикете. К тому же Людвиг — наследник, значит, Леоне придётся самой справляться с этим в будущем. Впрочем, как знать, может, её сыновья вырастут более послушными.

— Это может быть недоразумением…

— Ну да, как же! Не помогли им эти духи, всё равно учуял…

— Фрида!

— Что — Фрида? Даже малышня это чуяла, вон как принюхивались, такой запах они всегда распознают!

Леону осенило.

— Кровь? — спросила он, уже уверенная в ответе.

— Она, — кивнула Урфрида. — Человеческая. Кажется, как-то по-другому пахнет, чем у животных, но я в этом, естественно, не разбираюсь. Счастье, что это передаётся только по мужской линии, я бы удавилась, будь я такой, как они. Мои дети будут людьми, и тебе тоже неплохо бы для передышки завести дочерей.

— Мои сыновья меня вполне устраивают, — пожала плечами Леона, снова тыкая ложкой в желе, — к тому же я знала, за кого шла, и меня никто не неволил. Конечно, дочкам я тоже буду рада, их можно будет наряжать в красивые платья и учить танцевать. Рудольфо, солнышко моё, возьми ещё эклер.

— Я хочу мяса, — пробурчал сын, утыкаясь лицом в её колени.

Дзинькнула чашка, которую Георгия неловко поставила на блюдце. Гизелла шумно вздохнула.

— Вот так, — скривилась Урфрида.

— Рудольфо, — спросила Леона, — а ты мог бы не есть сейчас мяса?

— Почему? — удивился он.

— Ну, я подумала, может, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому себя контролировать, а не позволять это делать твоему желудку?

Сын, которому ещё не исполнилось и четырёх лет, наморщил лоб в раздумье, а потом выдал:

— Я взрослый… Но при чём тут мясо?

— А ни при чём, — Леона погладила сына по голове, — речь не о мясе, а о том, что взрослые мужчины умеют себя контролировать. Вот твой дядя решил этого сегодня не делать, и дедушка рассердился. Когда ты ещё подрастёшь, тебе тоже придётся этому учиться, но ты мог бы понемножку начать тренироваться уже сейчас. Скажем, не есть мяса сегодня, просто потому что ты можешь держать себя в руках. А на завтрак можно поесть бергерских колбасок.

При упоминании колбасок Рудольф оживился и облизнулся, потом сник, а потом задумался.

— Дедушка страшный, — наконец сообщил он, — но надо слушаться. Я буду не есть мясо… сегодня, да?

— Да, только сегодня, — подтвердила Леона.

Сын вздохнул, стянул со стола сразу два эклера и, неуклюже поклонившись матери и герцогине, испросил у последней разрешения удалиться к себе.

— Он так напоминает Людвига, — сообщила Георгия, когда дверь за Рудольфом закрылась.

— Удивительно, да? — иронично отозвалась Леона, вытирая Генриху ротик салфеткой и устраивая наевшегося засыпающего малыша поудобнее. — Ну а теперь можно мне узнать подробности? Я правильно понимаю, что они… — она помедлила, подбирая слова, — они кого-то убили?

— Да, — кивнула Георгия, тут же утыкаясь в свою чашку.

— Они все военные, смерть и убийства для них привычная часть жизни, — теперь Леону разобрало любопытство, — в чём же проблема?

— В том, что на войне можно оказаться покрытым кровью только в большом бою, — Георгия снова принялась мешать свой чай. — Немного брызнувшей на мундир крови — это ерунда. Больших боёв сейчас нет, значит, если запах так сильно впитался, что очевиден даже несмотря на все ухищрения… К тому же не только кровь, а и другие… Части тела… Они тоже как-то особенно пахнут… Печень и всё остальное… А раз пахнет от них, это значит, что они совершили… Совершили…

— Загрызли, — подсказала старшая дочь.

— Фрида!

— Матушка, ваша приверженность этикету в любых ситуациях порой весьма утомляет. Леона, всё просто. Человеческий стиль и правда предпочтителен в нашей семье, но порой им срывает голову, вот отец и запретил им убивать в зверином облике. Они прекрасно знали, что будут наказаны, и всё равно это сделали. Сыновья могут спорить с отцом, подчинённые могут оспорить приказ герцога, но воля вожака стаи непререкаема. Наказание будет суровым. Впрочем, судя по тому, что они сразу выказали подчинение, всё не так плохо — они хотя бы признают свою вину. Хотя в этот раз, похоже, зачинщиком был Эрвин. Понятия не имею, как отец всегда понимает, кто главный виноватый, но он никогда не ошибается. Видимо, какое-то особое чутьё. Так что можешь готовиться утешать мужа, приползёт потрёпанный.

— Значит, утешу, — спокойно отозвалась Леона.

— Это очень похвальное качество в жене, — довольно кивнула герцогиня.

— Я просто люблю мужа, — пожала плечами её невестка, — люблю таким, какой он есть, пусть даже иногда у него отрастает хвост и он становится излишне волосат.

— Говорят, южные мужчины вообще волосатые… — задумчиво донеслось с дивана.

— Кто тебе такого наговорил? — возмутилась Георгия, обернувшись к Гизелле. — Тебе вообще не положено знать такие вещи!

— Ну не до такой же степени, — одновременно ответила Леона. — В смысле, они, конечно, порой весьма волосаты, но вполне себе по-человечески.

— Это неподходящая тема для обсуждения с незамужней девушкой, — заявила герцогиня. — Почему бы нам вместо этого не обсудить последний сонет того замечательного новомодного поэта…

Последующие два часа пролетели незаметно, хотя говорила в основном Георгия. Гизелла сидела на диване и иногда вставляла комментарии в речь матери, Урфрида пила чай, отвергнув раскрошенное пирожное в пользу мармелада, а Леона ела желе, тихо умилялась на заснувшего Генриха и размышляла. Не то чтобы сегодняшнее происшествие её шокировало. В конце концов, выходя замуж за оборотня, можно ожидать, что рано или поздно придётся столкнуться с его кровавыми выходками, но поведение герцога стало неожиданностью. Оказалось, он держит свою стаю в повиновении более жёсткими методами, чем она представляла. Конечно, авторитет и уважение значат много, но, как выяснилось, примитивная грубая силу тоже в ходу.

Позже, направляясь в детскую, она припомнила слова Урфриды и задумалась над тем, как нужно будет утешать Людвига. Наверное, это зависит от того, в каком состоянии он «приползёт». Впрочем, восстанавливаются ноймарские волки куда быстрее людей, так что всё не так плохо… наверное.

Сидевшая у двери в детскую с вязанием нянька вскочила и торопливо поклонилась. Она была из тех подданных, кто прекрасно знали, кому служат, и гордились своими хозяевами. Леону она обожала — ещё бы, совсем молода, а уже произвела на свет двух новых мальчиков-Ноймариненов. А сколько их ещё будет?

— Спит, — сообщила она, — в корзинке.

Леона кивнула и прошла в комнату сыновей. Корзинка стояла в углу и была слишком большой для своего обитателя, но, во-первых, она была «на вырост», так как, по словам Георгии, в зверином облике дети тоже растут быстро, а во-вторых, Генрих тоже уже начал оборачиваться, и иногда они с Рудольфом устраивались в корзинке вдвоём. Почему они оба не хотели, обернувшись, спать на кровати, Леона понять не могла, но послушно последовала советам свекрови и организовала малышам «логово».

Уложив посапывающего Генриха в кроватку, она подошла проверить корзинку. Свернувшийся клубочком на тёплом одеяльце волчонок уткнулся носом в свой пушистый хвост и слегка вздрагивал во сне. Леона понадеялась, что ему не снилось ничего жуткого. «Дедушка страшный, но надо слушаться», — так он сказал. Разумеется, это не речи послушного ребёнка. Просто волчонок знает, что вожаку надо подчиняться, и к тому же его боится, что после сегодняшнего происшествия вполне понятно. Наверное, они все его в какой-то степени боятся. Интересно, когда Людвиг станет вожаком, так будет и с ним? В человеческом облике он спокойный и дружелюбный, всегда шутит, но жена видела его и обратившимся. При полном обращении ноймарским волкам человеческая речь была почти недоступна. Иногда они ухитрялись выговаривать отдельные слова, но между собой общались рычанием и прочими животными звуками. При частичном — всё было несколько иначе.

Позже, уже отпустив помогавших ей отойти ко сну служанок и устроившись в постели с чашкой горячего шоколада, Леона думала о том, что и впрямь было бы здорово, если бы следующей у неё родилась дочка. Она так увлеклась размышлениями о красивых платьицах и игрушках для предполагаемой будущей малышки, что лишь ставя на тумбочку пустую чашку, заметила тёмную фигуру на подоконнике.

Выхватить из-под подушки пистолет было делом одного мгновения. Ночной посетитель рассмеялся.

— Я рад, что ты так хорошо способна защитить свою честь.

Леона со вздохом отправила пистолет обратно туда, где он обычно и лежал.

— С чего тебе вздумалось лезть через окно?

— Ну так ведь у вас в песенках вечно эти кабальеро и прочие идальго так поступают, разве нет?

— Сначала они поют серенады.

— До такой степени моя романтичность не простирается. Зато я принёс зайца.

— Какого зайца? — мысленному взору Леоны представилась окровавленная тушка зайца, загнанного и загрызенного в осеннем лесу, но глянув на то, что было водружено на стол, она признала игрушку, обронённую Генрихом во время их бегства. — Ах, этого… Спасибо.

Она прищурилась, разглядев в колеблющемся свете свечи движение того, чему быть не полагалось, а потом подозрительно перевела взгляд выше. Ну точно, так и есть. Частичное обращение.

— Людвиг, ты знаешь правила, в спальне только человеком.

— Я человек… почти.

— А хвост твой мне мерещится? И уши тоже?

— Что же мне, быть безухим?

— Ты знаешь, о чём я. Пожалуйста, обратись.

— Не могу. Я слишком возбуждён, и к тому же мне сегодня досталось от вожака. Прояви милосердие.

— Когда ты говоришь «возбуждён», речь ведь не о том, чем занимаются в спальне. Это не вопрос.

— Злюка. Я пришёл, а ты мне допросы учиняешь, — он двинулся вперёд, с удовольствием принюхиваясь.

— Я ни о чём не спрашиваю, хотя… Если можно?

— Ну спрашивай, — Людвиг оперся коленом на постель.

— Кого вы загрызли?

Он замер, настороженно склонив голову набок. Большие лохматые волчьи уши на в остальном вполне человеческой голове тревожно зашевелились, пушистый хвост нервно заметался из стороны в сторону.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Урфрида объяснила. Похоже, такое случается не в первый раз.

— Да. Бывает.

— Людвиг, кого?

— Поросёнка.

—Что? — удивившись, Леона пропустила момент, когда оборотень легко запрыгнул на кровать и оседлал её. — Какого поросёнка?

— Молоденького. Нежного. Вкусного, — он облизнулся. — Ты ведь хотела знать?

Хотела, но, кажется, не до такой степени, к тому же это ничего не проясняло.

— Ты говоришь загадками. Я не понимаю.

— Погладь хвост — объясню.

— Ты же знаешь…

— Да плевать на эти дурацкие правила! — рассердился он. — Что я, с хвостом тебе не хорош? Или уши у меня не той формы? Погладь!

Она решила не спорить и, потянувшись к хвосту, осторожно погладила его у основания. Оборотень заурчал от удовольствия и улёгся на неё, прижавшись носом к шее. Когтистая, но пока ещё вполне человеческая рука осторожно сжала её грудь, стараясь не причинить боли. Горячий язык скользнул по коже.

— Ах! М-м-м-м… Людвиг… — в этой ситуации было легко забыть обо всём, но Леона решила не отставать, пока не узнает то, что её интересовало. Продолжая гладить хвост, она снова спросила. — Так кого вы съели?

— Плохого поросёнка, — пробурчал он ей в шею, отвлекаясь от вылизывания. — Ты должна быть рада, он это заслужил. Слишком много на нём, был с агарисским приблудышем, твоему соберано яд поднёс, а потом на бредовом суде оговорил, он Ката… Королеву зарезал! А Эрвин её любил! Ай, хвост!

Леона растерянно взглянула на обиженно скривившегося мужа. Кажется, она и впрямь сжала хвост слишком сильно, хотя в свете только что озвученных сведений это было неудивительно. Мысли лихорадочно заметались, и муж не мог этого не заметить.

— Ну что ты так? — он ткнулся носом в вырез её шёлковой ночной рубашки. — Он это заслужил! Он сбежал от правосудия людского, но не ушёл от нас, а Эрвин имел право на месть. Он любил Катарину, ты знала? Бедняга так и носит тот медальон, что она ему подарила, и как ему теперь? Мы один раз любим, а он теперь навсегда один… А поросёнок сам виноват, сам, сам!

Леона вздрогнула, когда Людвиг повысил голос. При обращении многие черты характера сохранялись, но не все. Наверняка именно одержимый местью Эрвин предложил эту безумную эскападу, и наверняка Людвиг его отговаривал, да и Альберт с Маркусом тоже, хотя как знать… Однако в волчьем облике они мыслят совсем иначе, в чём-то чётче, в чём-то примитивнее. И частичное обращение в этом смысле мало чем отличается от полного. Поэтому сейчас Людвиг обиженно настаивал на своей правоте и хотел, чтобы она с ним согласилась, но это невозможно! Если бы только он сумел полностью вернуться в человеческое тело, он бы понял! Завтра так и будет, но до завтра ещё целая ночь. Никто не заслуживает такой участи, даже тот человек… Пусть даже он предал Рокэ и даже не единожды, но никто не заслуживает того, чтобы быть заживо сожранным оборотнями!

— Леона, — голос Людвига был жалобным, — Леона, ты злишься?

— Мне просто ставится плохо, когда я думаю об этом, — честно ответила она, не глядя на мужа. — Прости, но, кажется, мне понадобится время, чтобы отвлечься.

— Не надо времени, я знаю, что делать! — оживился он и, спрыгнув с кровати, метнулся к шкафчику в углу. Достал бутылку, стоявшую там уже давно. Леоне было сказано её не трогать, дескать, это на крайний случай, но какой именно — не объяснили. Она приняла это, как принимала многое другое, но, кажется, сегодня и эта тайна будет раскрыта.

Людвиг отвинтил крышечку с бутылки, выругавшись при этом — видимо, когти всё-таки мешали. Булькнул в маленькую рюмку содержимое бутылки, аккуратно завинтил крышку, а рюмку поднёс жене.

— Пей, залпом.

— Что это?

— То, что поможет отвлечься. У всех жён порой бывает такое, когда надо подумать о другом, вот и держим всегда в спальне. Это лучше, чем сидеть и страдать. Испытанное средство, проверено многими поколениями!

Стараясь не думать о многих поколениях женщин до неё, что так же ужасались кровавым пиршествам своих мужей, Леона залпом выпила предложенное. По телу пробежала волна тепла, и сразу стало как-то легче. Вздохнув, она откинулась на подушки и почувствовала, как на лицо невольно набежала улыбка. Тяжёлые мысли отступили, вытесненные совсем другими… Страстными, непристойными… С какой это стати?!

— Людвиг!

— М-м-м? — оборотень отвлёкся от поглаживания её бедер и смешно пошевелил ушами. — Уже действует?

— Это… Это же…

— Я же сказал — поможет отвлечься.

— Да как ты мог?!

— Легко. Оно ведь не то что заставляет тебя сделать то, чего не хочется, ты ведь и сама меня хочешь, а это просто, чтобы помочь естественным желаниям… М-м-м… Ты так приятно пахнешь…

— Перестань меня обнюхивать, ты, интриган лохматый!

— Лохматый и есть, — согласился он. — Вот увидишь, лохматым я тоже очень хорош. Это раньше ты мне всегда условия ставила, мол, никаких хвостов в постели, но сегодня-то не выгонишь.

— Ещё как выгоню… Ох… Перестань… Не трогай, нет…

— Знаешь, я мог бы просто посидеть тут и подождать, пока ты не обезумеешь настолько, что сама на меня запрыгнешь, но на этот раз пощажу твою гордость, — ухмыльнулся оборотень, задирая ей рубашку и пристраиваясь между гостеприимно раздвинувшихся бёдер. — И вообще, главное сейчас — тебе отвлечься, а уж я свой посильный вклад в это благое дело внесу, можешь не сомневаться!

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
